


A Not So Blue Christmas

by CherriOnTop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Cas in a dress, Church Sex, Church boy Cas, Happy Ending, M/M, Mary and John are alive, Sex in a Church, Singer!Cas, and they're not terrible parents, cas in panties, cross dresser cas, hints of divorce, past Dean/Cassie, past Dean/Lisa - Freeform, past Dean/Tessa, sad!dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriOnTop/pseuds/CherriOnTop
Summary: Dean Winchester hated Christmas, and nothing was going to change that. Until he hears a cute choir member sing his most hated Christmas song, leading to secret sex in a church.





	A Not So Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the Hidden by the Trench Coat’s Xmas Challenge 2018

The Winchester family were not church people. Which is why Dean was in such a horrible mood as his mother dressed him up in the nicest clothes he owned and slicked back his hair so he looked dressy. Dean pitched a fit the entire time, complaining that he didn't want to go to church on Christmas Eve, and that he was nineteen now, and too old to be told what to do. That, however, didn't stop his mother from working magic on his appearance, giving him no choice in the matter. His mother was always right, after all, or at least she always got her way. 

Even John, who didn't believe a thing about any god or angels above, cleaned up nicely, wearing one of his rarely used ties. Little Sammy, of course, was thrilled to go back to church, especially on such a holiday as this one. He wasn't so little anymore, standing in front of the mirror and trying to pin back his hair to look presentable. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed into the bathroom behind his brother, irritated with both the way Sam seemed to be so excited, and also by the way he was losing his height advantage. 

"You know, Christmas is just a time for parents to spend a lot of money on stupid gifts for their children unnecessarily," Dean commented, combing a hand through his hair to get it more ruffled instead of slicked back. With the amount of gel Mary had applied, the hair barely budged, only seeming to further his anger for the night. 

Sam met his eyes in the mirror and stuck out his tongue, tucking a strand of hair back and pinning it in place with bobby pins. "You're just upset because Lisa, Cassie, and Tessa all broke up with you around Christmas for the last three years," he shot back, practically smirking at his older brother. Dean mocked his face but said nothing to defend himself because it was true. His three serious girlfriends had all dumped him just days before Christmas, and despite the Winchester family's attempts to cheer him up, he couldn't help but dread the holiday. Especially when he was forced to dress up and go to church to pray to someone he didn't believe in. 

"Just make sure you're not late. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave," Dean snaps, heading back out of the bathroom and to his room. He knows he's supposed to be happy that Christmas is coming, but he can't help but feel dread pooling in his stomach. He doesn't even know what he's dreading, because it's not like Dean has a girlfriend who could dump him this year. In fact, Dean hasn't had a relationship in a little over a year, including sexual ones. 

Dean's no saint, he's had plenty of one night stands and flings, but for some reason, the women he's met in the last year just don't seem to do it for him. 

Once in his bedroom, Dean flops onto his bed and stares at the ceiling. He doesn't want to go to some stupid church with his stupid excited little brother and pray to some stupid god that doesn't even listen to him. Why the hell would an all powerful being want to listen to his lousy complaints? It just doesn't add up, and Dean's prayers have never been answered. He knows this because sometimes he can still hear his parents fighting downstairs when they think their children are asleep. 

The ceiling offers nothing interesting, but Dean doesn't know what else to do to pass the time. He doesn't want to talk to his family, and he doesn't want to leave the room. He wishes he didn't have to leave the room at all, and that maybe his parents would forget he was there and he'd be left behind while they went to church. 

But of course, Dean's not that lucky when Mary knocks on his door and hollars at him that it's time to go. Dean wants to argue, but he doesn't feel like fighting with his mother tonight. Just because Christmas is a bummed holiday for him didn't mean that he had to ruin it for his mother. His parents actually seemed to be getting along tonight, and he didn't have the heart to disturb it. 

Sam is already waiting in the car, wrapped up in the coat that Mary got him last year for Christmas and he's already starting to outgrow. Sam's arms are longer than the sleeves, and the zipper traps his chest inside. Dean, however, already knows that Mary bought him another one and it's stashed under the tree, wrapped in red and white paper. Dean helped her pick it out, but he didn't really care about the colors. 

Dean slid into his seat beside his little brother, and Sam gave him a giant smile. Dean ignored it in favor of looking out the window and pretending he was literally anywhere else. In the front seat, his parents were singing along to the Christmas carols on the radio, and after a few minutes, Sam started to sing with them, loud and off key. Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as the sound of "God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman" played through the speakers. It was Dean's least favorite song, but only because it had been Lisa's favorite. He could still hear her gentle voice in his mind as she sang to the song, making butterflies erupt in Dean's chest. Now he couldn't even hear the song without thinking about her, and it only made him more upset. 

Lisa had been the one Dean could picture a future with. When he'd first hit on her, it was just to get her into bed. However, after a few dates, Dean realized there was more to her than an amazing body. She had a great personality as well, and Dean wanted to have a life with her. It had been devastating when she had came up to Dean and admitted that she didn't feel the spark anymore, and that she wanted to get together with one of Dean's ex best friends. He only found out later that the two of them had been hooking up long before she had dumped Dean. It only added to the heartbreak. 

By the time the song ended, Dean had tears on his cheeks, and he quickly wiped them away before anyone could see. He wanted everyone to think that he was over Lisa, and if he was still crying over Lisa and her cheating self, then his family would know that he was definitely not over her. 

The car pulled to a stop in front of the church, and Dean was out of the car before it even turned off. Outside, the snow was coming down in fat flakes that stuck to Dean's hair and eyelashes. It crunched under his feet, and he couldn't help but stop and reach down, grabbing a handful of snow and balling it up before hurling it at his unsuspecting little brother. It struck Sam right in the shoulder, startling him so badly he almost fell down. 

"Hey!" He cried out, not missing a beat to reach down and grab his own handful of snow, throwing it back towards Dean. Dean ducked just in time to miss the snow to his face. Damn, Sammy had a good arm. Dean laughed and grabbed some more snow, packing it in to throw back at Sam. He dodged it, and the snow hit the side of the vehicle. 

"Enough!" John called, stepping between his children. Sam lowered the snowball he had intended to throw, letting it fall to the ground. "Today is not a day to be farting around. Okay? It's Christmas Eve. Behave yourself." He brushed the snow off his beloved car, and Dean rolled his eyes. Sue him for trying to have fun. 

Mary wrapped her arm around Dean's shoulder to lead him inside the church, but Dean shrugged her off and fell behind his family, practically dragging his feet. There were many other people piling into the church, greeting one another and laughing. Dean could only feel anger towards them. How dare they be excited when Dean was just eager to go home and skip the church altogether. 

Inside was warm, wrapping around Dean like a blanket. Greeters at the door took his coat from him, despite his protests. They hung it nicely with the other ones, and Dean hoped that he wouldn't get it stolen. Sam grabbed Dean's elbow and pointed to the front of the chapel, where Jesus hung on a cross, a crown of thorns on his head, red paint streaking down his face. "Dean, look! It looks so real!" He gushed, eyes wide and excited. 

Dean had to admit that the statue looked pretty real, but he was still in his don't care phase, so he just rolled his eyes and ignored his little brother, missing the way Sam deflated a little. The church was decorated with wreaths and candles, red bows attached to every pew. The Christmas tree at the front of the church glittered with shiny ornaments and white lights. Dean had to admit that it was rather beautiful, not that he would admit that. 

Mary ushered him into a pew, and he found himself sandwiched between his mother and brother, both of whom seemed to be enjoying being here in the church. Dean pulled out the hymnal in front of him, but he didn't bother to open it. He didn't care enough to follow along, and the church hadn't started. Dean wasn't surprised to see nearly every pew packed with people--people Dean had never seen before. Christmas always seemed to draw people into church, as exemplified by the Winchesters. 

"Good evening," a voice bellowed out, quieting all conversations in the captive crowd. Dean searched for the source of the voice, but he couldn't seem to find anyone. 

At the front of the chapel, a man stepped out from a room Dean hadn't known was there. He was wearing white robes, and had a large smile on his face. "Welcome to our Christmas Eve service. It's so nice to see so many familiar faces in the crowd, and so many we haven't seen before, too. Thank you for joining us, and we hope to see you at many more services to come." Dean rolled his eyes at that, leaning back in his chair. His family were only Christmas and Easter Christians, so it was likely the pastor wouldn't see them again for a couple months. 

"Tonight we are going to start with the choir, and they've been practicing for several weeks now to put on this show for you. Please enjoy," he finishes, stepped back as members in dark blue robes stood from the first few pews and made their way to the front. They took their places in the front of the church, all of them smiling and happy. 

From the speakers, music began to play, and Dean recognized the melody as Oh Come, O Come Emmanuel. When the choir sang along, Dean's guess what confirmed. The choir was made up of men and women, though there were definitely more women than men. Dean was surprised to see that the age ranged from elders to kids who looked to be thirteen or fourteen. Dean's interest in the choir only lasted one song, until the music changed to the next Christmas song. Dean was already on his feet and pushing his way out of the pew before his mind could really think of what he was doing. 

"Dean, what are you doing?" Mary asked, grabbing his hand. Dean had to fight not to yank it from her grasp. 

"I need to use the bathroom," he lied, hurrying out of the pew and down the aisle to escape the song playing. He couldn't stand to listen to the Christmas song he hated most. Not tonight. Just as he reached the doors to the chapel, a soloist voice rang out across the room, freezing Dean in his spot. 

"God rest ye merry gentleman, let nothing you dismay." 

Dean turned slowly from the door to look at the singer. He was surprised to see a boy around his age standing in the front, his dark hair a mess atop his head, and his blue eyes piercing, even from the distance they were apart. But his voice. His voice was rich and deep, reaching into Dean's summits and touching on feelings he didn't know he still had. It was honey thick and sweet, and Dean had never heard anything so angelic in his life. 

"Remember Christ our savior was born on Christmas day." 

Dean felt his cheeks flush as he looked the boy over. Despite the words coming out of his lips to the song Dean couldn't stand to listen to, it was soothing him more than he'd like to admit. Dean couldn't help but close his eyes and let the soft voice wash over him, keeping him rooted in place and forgetting where he was. 

"To save us all from Satan's pow'r when we were gone astray." 

Dean found himself feeling weak in the knees just listening. He could hear that voice all day and never tire of it, no matter the song. Slowly, he forgot about Lisa's angelic voice combined with this song and instead only thought of this nameless boy's, filling his heart with what Dean could only chalk up to Christmas magic. 

"Oh tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy." 

There was a tiny pause, Dean could see him draw in a breath, lips so perfectly full and beautiful. 

"Oh tidings of comfort and joy." 

He stepped back, and the rest of the choir joined in, singing alongside the boy. Dean's heart was pounding in his chest, unable to tear his eyes from the soloist. He had to know his name, had to hear his voice again. For the first time in a year, Dean had a craving to hear the song again. 

 

Dean had trouble sitting still the rest of the service. After the choir had sat, Dean didn't see the boy again. His eyes scanned the group, but he couldn't make out the dark hair of the boy. Dean was unfocused as the pastor droned on, and after what seemed like years, the service was finally done. Dean wanted to bolt from his chair when he caught sight of the soloist heading backstage, alone. 

Mary led them out of the chapel, Sam chatting John's ear off about how much he'd learned at the service. Dean was anxious to see and talk to the boy again, maybe learn his name and get his number, but he couldn't think of an excuse to slip away. Besides, he wasn't sure where to go, or how long it would take to talk to him. 

But he didn't need an excuse to go because Mary found one of her coworkers and the two of them started talking. John found conversation in an older couple who gushed about how wonderful it was to see new families in the church. And Sam had wandered over to the pastor, his eyes bright as he practically jumped up and down, no doubt asking more questions about the service. Dean took it as his cue to leave and he hurried back into the chapel, towards the back room. Standing in the front pew was a small group from the choir, laughing as they talked to one another. Dean stopped next to them, tapping a red head on the shoulder. 

"Excuse me," he started, giving her a killer smile. As expected, the girl swooned a little bit, and Dean hoped it would work in his favor. "The soloist in the second song-" 

"Cas?" The girl interrupted, batting her eyelashes. 

"Uh, sure. Do you know where he is? I'd like to talk to him." 

Disappointment flashed through the girl's eyes, but Dean didn't have time to feel sorry. He just needed to see this Cas. 

"He's back there, probably changing." 

Dean thanked her before he hurried backstage, eyes searching for the mysterious boy. He found Cas in a secluded room, the door wide open. Inside, the blue robe was hanging on a hanger, and the boy was zipping it up. What he was wearing took Dean's breath away, and he nearly choked on his spit. Cas was wearing a knee length black dress with several ruffled layers. The top was a see through material that hugged his shoulders and upper arms, elegant stitching embroidered on top. Dean had never seen a boy look so stunning in a dress before, and it made Dean's stomach tie knots. 

Dean knocked gently on the open door. "H-Hello," he stammered out, almost nervously. Cas jumped in surprise, twirling around, the dress swishing with him. His crystal blue eyes met Dean's, and his cheeks went pink. 

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked, voice still syrupy sweet. Dean's knees quivered a little, and he realized quickly that he was very attracted to this boy. 

"Uh, well, I was in the service, and I heard you sing that song," Dean continued dumbly, finding himself almost at a loss for words. Where was his charm when he needed it? Even with Lisa, who he'd been crushing on for months before he worked up the nerve to ask her out had never made him feel like this. He'd been able to work her up like she was butter. "And it. . . it was beautiful. Your voice is amazing." 

Cas' cheeks went darker, and his angled his head shyly towards the ground, a small smile gracing his lips. "Thank you. It's one of my favorite Christmas songs." Slowly, his eyes lifted back to meet Dean's, and Dean felt his breath leave him. Cas looked just as angelic as he sounded. 

"You've got an incredible voice. I've had some bad memories with that song, and I haven't been able to listen to that song for over a year now. But you," Dean pauses, shaking his head as he looks back at the boy in the dress. "You made me forget every single reason as to why I hated it." 

Cas came closer to Dean, and Dean realized that the boy was a couple inches shorter than he was. "Thank you, uh. . ."

"Dean," he supplied, finding it hard to think and breathe with Cas this close to him. They were practically sharing the same air, and Dean wondered if Cas' lips were as soft as they looked. He couldn't help but stare at them for a brief moment. 

"You're awfully sweet, Dean. Very charming and good looking, too. Tell me, have you ever kissed a boy before?" 

Dean nearly choked on his spit, eyes widening. Was Cas flirting with him? The coy smile curled on the boy's lips was an indication that he was, much to Dean's disbelief. He'd only just met the boy, yet he was willing to progress him, to give him things he hadn't wanted to give anyone since Lisa. He could feel some kind of bond or connection between them, like there was a switch they just needed to turn on. 

"Dean?" 

Cas' voice snaps him out of his thoughts, and Dean sputters like a fish out of water. "N-No. No. No, I haven't." 

Cas giggles at him, and it's the best sound Dean's heard since Cas started singing. He goes over to close the door, then comes back to Dean, stepping up against his chest in his personal space. He leans up like he might kiss Dean, and Dean's eyelids flutter, ready to close as contact, but Cas steps away. He struts leisurely over to the only table in the room, then climbs onto it so he's sitting with his legs dangling off the edge. 

"Why don't you come and try?" Cas' voice is coy, and he bats his eyes to feign innocence. Dean barely wastes any time coming over, timidly setting his hands on Cas' hips. The boy's body is warm under his hands, and Dean can feel his pants getting tight. He's never thought about a boy sexually before, but having Cas so close to him, looking so pretty, it messes with his mind. And his dick. 

Dean lets one of his hands travel up Cas' soft body, until he can cup the boy's cheek. Cas is watching him with almost a fond look, and when Dean tilts his head up, he closes his eyes, expecting a kiss. Dean doesn't keep him waiting, leaning down to press his lips against the other's, deciding that yes, they were as soft as they looked. 

Dean also realized that kissing a boy was almost the same as kissing a girl. 

Their lips danced slowly together, barely pausing to get a breath. Cas was so pliant and willing underneath him, it blew Dean away. He let his thumb rub circles on Cas' prominent hip, giving him something else to focus on. 

When they did pull away, Cas smiled up at Dean, almost like he was in a daze. "Dean," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, lacing his fingers together behind his head. "I think I would like it very much if you had sex with me right now." 

Dean's face burned red at the bluntness of the other boy, but a grin took over his face. He leaned closer to Cas, fitting between the V of the other's legs. "Sex? In a church?" Dean whistled as he shook his head in disapproval. "You're turning out to be a very naughty boy." He pressed his face gently into the crook of Cas' neck, and he heard him gasp softly. 

"Please, Dean," he begs, hands coming up to fist the front of Dean's shirt. Dean takes pity on him and presses small, slow kisses to Cas' pale throat. This close to him, he can tell that Cas put perfume on earlier, and it only makes the other more precious in Dean's eyes. 

Dean's hands move onto Cas' knobby knees, groaning when he feels the smooth skin of his hairless legs. "Fuck, Cas, you're so pretty," he grunts, sucking a small mark near Cas' ear, dragging his slightly stubbly cheek across the boy's skin. Cas shivers, and Dean can see the blush creeping down his neck. Dean kisses over Cas' jaw, to his cheek, and then to his mouth, capturing it gently, with care. For some odd reason, Dean has the urge to treat Cas like something precious, like he's made of glass. He's never felt that way towards anyone, not even Lisa. He likes to think that its due to the thrill of having sex in a church. 

Dean's hands slide slowly up Cas' legs, slipping under his dress. Cas' thighs are thick and strong, and Dean wants to feel them wrapped around his waist as he holds on for dear life as Dean pounds into his pliant body. Instead, Dean runs his thumbs over the thighs, delighted in the shiver he earns and the goosebumps that spread across the soft skin. 

But what really gets his blood stirring is what he finds higher up. Innocent churchboy Cas is wearing panties. Lace panties. Dean's cock jumps in his pants, and he groans against Cas' lips, pulling back to peek. They're hugging Cas' frame, outlining the bulge in front. They're black and fancy, and Dean's knees knock together as he trembles. "F-Fuck," he grunts, pushing Cas' dress up higher. "God, Cas, that's fucking beautiful. You're fucking beautiful." 

Instead of responding, Cas just kisses Dean again, a mash of teeth and tongue that Dean can't say he hates. He grips Cas' hips a little tighter than before, pulling him closer on the table. Their crotches rub together deliciously, and they both moan in unison. "Dean," Cas pants, hands still fisted tightly in Dean's shirt. "Take off your pants." 

It's a command Dean can't disobey. 

Dean's pants bunch at his ankles, and his boxers follow soon after. He's naked and exposed and oh so hard, and Cas can't seem to stop staring. His eyes are wide, and Dean grins, kissing his cheek sweetly. "You like what you see, baby?" He teases, winking as Cas flushes and nods. 

"It's very pretty and. . . and. . ." 

"Big?" Dean supplied, kissing around Cas' mouth until the boy nods and kisses him back. Dean almost completely forgets about both of their erections until Cas ruts up against Dean's body, rubbing that lace against Dean's bare cock. Dean's mouth falls open, grinding his hips down against Cas'. "Oh fuck," he hisses, hands sliding around to grasp Cas' ass in both hands. "Yeah, that feels good. You're so good, baby." 

They kiss again before Cas squirms impatiently, slipping out of his panties. Cas' cock is small, but Dean doesn't mind, reaching out to give it a few friendly strokes. Cas gasps, nails digging into Dean's shoulders, where he was holding onto for leverage. Dean kisses his temple, then lets him go, taking a step back. 

"I want you to bend over the table so I can prep you," Dean commands, blood rushing south at how fast Cas obeys, bending over so his ass is on clear display. Cas' pink hole is nestled sweetly between his cheeks, all ready to be stretched around both Dean's fingers and his cock. Dean wastes no time spreading Cas and leaning down to lick right over the pucker. Cas gives a small shriek, then covers his mouth with his hand quickly. Dean laughs softly, eyes softening at how cute the boy was. 

He gives Cas' hole another lick, taking his time to taste him, like he was an ice cream cone. Dean's never had sex with a boy before, but he's seen enough porn for him to understand what does and doesn't feel good, as well as how to go about everything. Cas is like putty in Dean's hands as he leisurely licks Cas, occasionally letting his tongue slip low enough to catch his taint. He's surprised by how vocal Cas is despite looking like he could be a prostitute on the side. After all, who didn't like dark haired, blue eyed, cross dressing twinks? 

Everywhere that Dean can see and touch is smooth and hairless, something he hadn't been expecting. Even his girlfriends had been hairy, not that he had minded, but now he's beginning to realize he prefers the smooth skin. It feels nice under his touch, and he likes to keep hair away from his mouth if he can help it. 

Dean's so lost in his thoughts he almost misses the way Cas is begging above him, his legs trembling and hands holding tightly to the other side of the table. He's just babbles at this point, but Dean thinks it's adorable, and he takes mercy, sucking wetly on his fingers before letting one poke against Cas' hole. The boy practically sobs as Dean pushes it in, finding little resistance. His hole clenches tightly around Dean's finger, and it's tighter and hotter than his girlfriends had ever been. His cock twitches with excitement to be inside the other boy. 

Dean lets his finger wriggle around until he can comfortably fit a second finger alongside the first. Cas is a mess on the table already, begging Dean for more, to hurry up. But Dean's okay with taking his time, pulling his fingers most of the way out before letting them sink back in slowly, soaking in Cas' wails with a grin. 

When Dean's third finger is inside, he seeks out the one spot he knows Cas will enjoy. It takes a bit of searching, but he eventually finds the little nub and presses against it gently. The reaction is immediate. Cas tenses like he's been shocked, then he moans Dean's name, trembling and pressing back against the other's fingers. Dean laughs softly and gives the bud a gentle massage, until Cas is begging for Dean's cock. 

Dean doesn't have any lube, so he uses his spit to slick up his cock, getting the boy ready. "Come on now, baby, turn around. I want to see your face." He helps Cas turn around, laying on his back on the table. Dean frowns when he sees tears on Cas' cheeks, leaning down to kiss the boy, making sure he was okay. 

But while Dean was concerned, Cas was just impatient. He grinded his ass against Dean's hard cock, making Dean gasp with surprise. "Please, Dean," Cas begged, wiggling around on the table. "I want it inside of me. Please!" 

So Dean does as he's asked, slowly pushing into Cas' tight heat. Cas' body opens up for him so beautifully that Dean wants to cry, but all he does is moan as Cas takes him inch by inch. Below him, Cas is trapped in pleasure, head thrown back to expose his neck, mouth open. Dean cups Cas' neck with one hand, the other holding onto Cas' hip to steady them both as he finally bottoms out. Everything is so tight and so incredibly hot that he can barely think straight. Cas seems to be having the same issues, finally getting used to it just as his eyes focus in on Dean and his breathing becomes heavy. Dean grins at him and leans down to kiss him. 

Their lips battle with one another, and Dean begins to pull out until just the tip of his cock is enclosed by Cas' body, before he sinks back in, punching out a moan from Cas. It bleeds into their kiss, and Dean wants to savor the sound for the rest of his life. He's embarrassed to admit that he doesn't think he can last very long like this, but from the look and sound of it, he doesn't think Cas will, either. 

Dean lets his thrusts become more regular, pulling out and pushing back in at a slow pace, letting them both get used to the adjust. Only when Cas' legs wrap about his waist, pushing Dean in faster does Dean speed up. The room is quiet other than their muffled moans and the sound of Dean's balls slapping against Cas' ass as he pounds into the other boy. The table below them squeaks at the abuse it suffers, and Dean pauses. 

"Dean!" Cas whines, eyes blown wide with lust. Dean shushes him with a gentle kiss. 

"Be patient, darling. I don't want to break the table." Carefully, Dean slides his arms under Cas, lifting him effortlessly from the table. Cas squeals and clings to Dean, dislodging Dean's cock from inside him. Dean doesn't mind, though, as he presses Cas' back against the wall, giving him a sweet kiss. "You comfortable?" 

When Cas nods, Dean lines himself back up and pushes in again, starting the pace right where he left off. Dean's fantasy of feeling Cas' thighs on his hips becomes reality, and Cas presses his face into Dean's neck, muffling all his cries and moans. Dean wishes to hear them, but he knows they can't be caught doing this. Especially in a church. 

Dean pounds into Cas recklessly, keeping his moans quiet by pressing his mouth against Cas' head, his hair tickling Dean's nose. He knows he won't last long, so he changes the angle, searching for Cas' pleasure button. 

He knows he's found it when Cas squeaks and his grip on Dean tightens. His head falls back against the wall, rocking with Dean's thrust as his head brushes against his prostate with every thrust. Dean kisses at his throat, and Cas whines, panting. 

"Dean, I-" 

"I know, baby, me, too," Dean gasps, keeping his thrusts steady. "Come for me, Cas. Let it go." And Cas does, shooting his load all over Dean's chest. His ass tightens around Dean's cock, and he groans, hips stuttering as he thrusts deep into Cas and blows his load. The boys moan in unison as they come down from their highs, clinging to one another. 

Cas is kissing at Dean's head, but he doesn't realize until his breathing gets back to normal. He smiles at the feeling, then carefully pulls out of the boy, letting him down on his feet. Cas wobbles, but steadies when Dean sets a hand on his waist, guiding him gently back to the table. Dean helps Cas into his panties again, then does up his boxers and pants, trying to look as though he didn't just have sex. In a church. With a boy. 

Cas smiles up at Dean almost shyly, cheeks flushed red from their activities. "Does this mean I can have your number?" He asks, holding out his phone. Dean grins, nodding as he took the phone and leaned over to kiss Cas' cheek. He types in his number and sends himself a text, handing the phone back. "So, do you have any plans for the rest of the night?" 

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas' waist and kisses him again, simply because he can. "Yeah," he breathed when he pulled  
away. "Mom said we were going out for eggnog after the service." He runs his nose against Cas' cheek, then speaks again. "You?" 

"No." Cas shook his head, practically melting in Dean's arms. "All my brothers are moved out and my parents are going out drinking. I'll be home alone, like usual." Dean frowns, kissing Cas' forehead and stepping back. 

"Why don't you come with us? My parents would like to see me happy and having healthy relationships again, and they love meeting new people," Dean suggesting, practically lighting up like an excited puppy. 

"I would love to." 

"Perfect." Dean takes Cas' hand in his own, sliding their fingers together as he gently leads Cas out of the room. "Besides, I think my mom and dad deserve to meet my new boyfriend." 

The smile that graces Cas' face is so soft that Dean thinks he might just melt looking at it. For the first time in three years, Dean thought he could actually be happy on Christmas day.


End file.
